


the boy who waits

by groundkei



Series: to victory [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: From Argentina, to Miyagi.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: to victory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	the boy who waits

Oikawa visits Japan with a purpose. Today, he seeks for victory along the fields of Miyagi, his feet bounded by the need to run against dust and dirt, to chase the sun kissing his skin and greeting him with fervor and the familiarity of his own desire to win.

Along the fields also came the presence of a boy he once left behind. A pair of ocean eyes that once saw him through a film of greatness. Kageyama Tobio once thought of him as his own hero. Once, Oikawa had been just as victorious as Hercules with his tasks. To him, Oikawa has always been far too noble to touch, and far too high to reach.

It was the only time Oikawa felt the world on top of his palms. With Tobio’s admiration tied around the tips of his fingertips, he was invincible.

He wonders if the years had stripped away Kageyama’s kindness, if time had melted his admiration and replaced it with anger as red as the colors flanking him on court. He soons finds that it didn’t; that kindness never left the boy he once turned his back to with the purpose of leaving him with nothing but dirt and the ghost of his footsteps. He also finds that Tobio had always been waiting for his return.

Today, he stands on top of barren land where he once started, drunk with the need to be free from guilt.

“Welcome home, Oikawa-san,” Tobio tells him.

Oikawa digs his feet into soil and retrieves the long lost crown that had always been his to wear. Today, victory comes to him in wispy black hair and a pair of ocean eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
